1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus recording an image on a sheet, and particularly to an image recording apparatus capable of recording images on both surfaces of a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image recording apparatus capable of recording images on both surfaces of a sheet. In such an image recording apparatus, not only a main transporting path through which a sheet is transported from a tray on which sheets are placed to a discharge port through a recording portion that records an image on a sheet, but also a resupply transporting path is formed. The resupply transporting path is a transporting path through which the sheet having had an image recorded on a front surface thereof by the recording portion and having been transported to a downstream side of the recording portion is transported again to an upstream side of the recording portion in the main transporting path. The sheet having been transported through the resupply transporting path reaches the recording part in a state where a rear surface thereof faces the recording portion. Thereby, the recording portion can record an image on the rear surface of the sheet.
In the image recording apparatus as described above, the sheet having had an image recorded only on the front surface but having had no image recorded on the rear surface is required to be transported to the resupply transporting path. On the other hand, the sheet of which the image recording on the front and rear surfaces has been completed is required to be transported not to the resupply transporting path but to the discharge port to then be discharged from the apparatus. That is, in the image recording apparatus as described above, a path switching portion that switches a transporting destination of the image-recorded sheet is required to be provided.
As one example of the above-described path switching portion, there has been known an image recording apparatus having a tamable or pivotable flap provided therein. In such an image recording apparatus, in the main transporting path, a branch port is formed, and the resupply transporting path extends obliquely downward from the branch port. On an upstream side from the branch port in the main transporting path, the flap is turnably supported. The flap is pressed by a sheet being transported along the main transporting path to thereby be turned upward. Thereafter, when a rear end of the sheet reaches an upper portion of the branch port, the flap turns downward. When a discharge roller reversely rotates in the above state, the sheet is thereby transported to the resupply transporting path. On the other hand, when the discharge roller does not reversely rotate in the above state, the sheet is thereby discharged from the apparatus.
In the case when an image is recorded on a sheet in the image recording apparatus, when front and rear, right and left, and height positions of the sheet deviate while an image is recording, there is increased a possibility that quality of the image recorded on the sheet deteriorates. Thus, the sheet is desirably pressed against a platen. Here, the platen is disposed below a recording portion to face the recording portion, and is a plate-shaped member supporting the sheet on which an image is recorded by the recording portion. When the sheet is pressed against the platen, the front and rear, right and left, and height positions of the sheet on which an image is recording are thereby stabilized.
However, as is the above-described, image recording apparatus, in the structure in which the turnable flap is disposed on an upper side of the transporting path, the flap provides a downward force to the sheet on a downstream side of the platen. Thereby, the upstream portion of the sheet, which is located at upstream side of a position at which the downward force is provided, is likely to rise. In other words, the portion of the sheet, supported on the platen is likely to rise. Thus, a further improvement of the structure in the vicinity of the flap is required in order to press the sheet against the platen.